kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 19
Hinokami (ヒノカミ, Hinokami) is the 19th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Swordsmen in the Demon Slayer Corps known as Hashiras have arrived on Mt. Natagumo. Giyu Tomioka, the Water Hashira, slays the Father Spider Demon with a single strike. Inosuke, thrilled to see such a display of swordsmanship by someone in a totally different league from himself, challenges Giyu to a duel. Meanwhile, Zenitsu lies near death as the poison circulates throughout his body. Just then, the Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho appears before him. Plot Tanjiro barely dodges the thread but is left with a deep cut across his face. Inosuke marvels at Giyu's ability, who so easily killed one of the Twelve Moons, but Giyu says Father wasn't one of the Twelve Moons, or on their level at all. Inosuke challenges Giyu but Giyu ties him up, saying he was too injured and to stay there. Shinobu compliments Zenitsu on slowing his breathing and the poison's spread and injects him with an antidote. He sees more Demon Slayers freeing the other people trapped by the elder son, making him smile. Rui launches a web of threads at Tanjiro, but Nezuko jumps out of her box and takes the blow, the threads badly wounding her. Rui realizes they're siblings and is shocked a demon would protect Tanjiro, even as family, seeing a genuine bond. He decides he wants it more than his pretend sister and cuts off Daughter's head, saying he'd kill her if she didn't kill the people on the mountain. The Daughter picks up her head and leaves. Rui tells Tanjiro he is so moved that if he gives him Nezuko, he'll let Tanjiro leave alive, though Tanjiro refuses and says he'll kill him first. Rui wonders if he can, revealing he is the Twelve Moon member. He uses his threads to pull Nezuko to him and Tanjiro charges. Nezuko slashes Rui's face with her claws and Tanjiro dodges the threads. Rui leaves Nezuko suspended in midair with threads cutting into her as punishment for her defiance. Nezuko falls asleep to recover from the wounds. Tanjiro uses the Final Form of his Water Style, creating a water dragon, and charges Rui, his swings becoming strong enough to slash the threads. Rui enhances the strength of the threads, turning them red with his Blood Art, making a cage to enclose on Tanjiro. Tanjiro fears he will die and remembers his childhood with his family. His father was frail, but on New Year's he would dance a kagura dance as a prayer to the God of Fire to ward of injury, as their family worked with fire. Tanjiro wondered how his frail father could dance in the snow and his father tells him he is using a special breathing technique that lets him dance forever. Tanjiro uses his father's kagura dance with his sword, igniting the water dragon into one of fire that slashes the enhanced threads. He comes within striking range, intent on killing Rui despite knowing Rui's threads will probably kill him. Nezuko is visited by a vision of her mother, who wakes her from her slumber to save her brother. Nezuko uses her blood on the wires suspending her in a Blood Art that makes the blood ignite, burning through the threads. The fire travels down the threads to Rui, severing the ones about to strike Tanjiro, and Tanjiro's blade lands. Tanjiro vows the bond between he and Nezuko can't be severed as his blade, with Nezuko's burning blood on it, cuts off Rui's head. Characters in Order of Appearance *Father Spider Demon *Inosuke Hashibira *Giyu Tomioka *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Shinobu Kocho *Tanjiro Kamado *Rui *Older Sister Spider Demon *Nezuko Kamado *Mother Spider Demon (flashback) *Older Brother Spider Demon (flashback) *Tanjuro Kamado (flashback) *Kie Kamado (flashback) Anime Notes Gallery Giyu tying Inosuke.png|Giyu tying Inosuke Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro.png|Nezuko covering up for Tanjiro Rui slicing up Older Sister Spider Demon.png|Rui slicing up Older Sister Spider Demon Rui revealing his rank.png|Rui revealing his rank Rui taking Nezuko.png|Rui taking Nezuko Rui capturing Nezuko in his threads.png|Rui capturing Nezuko in his threads Tanjiro using Tenth Form.png|Tanjiro using Tenth Form Rui using his Blood Demon Art.png|Rui using his Blood Demon Art Rui using Cutting Thread Cage.png|Rui using Cutting Thread Cage Tanjuro performing the Kagura dance.png|Tanjuro performing the Kagura dance Young Tanjiro talking to his father.png|Young Tanjiro talking to his father Tanjiro using Hinokami Kagura Dance to cut Rui's threads.png|Tanjiro using Hinokami Kagura Dance to cut Rui's threads Kie begging Nezuko to wake up.png|Kie begging Nezuko to wake up. Nezuko using her Blood Demon Art.png|Nezuko using her Blood Demon Art Tanjiro cutting Rui's head.png|Tanjiro cutting Rui's head Navigation ru:Эпизод 19 Category:Episodes Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc